My Angel
by Ravn MTM
Summary: Sorato; Character Death, Yamato sings at his last concert. Sora never makes it there. His angel, and love of his life. find out why rated t for suicide, and death, just on the safe side... not really that bad. Re written.Sorry. Thanks for the reviews.


A/n; No, I haven't even thought of updating my other stories

A/n; No, I haven't even thought of updating my other stories. No I don't know if I ever will. But I will keep writing one shots I suppose. Here is another one, _My Angel_, Sorato, Death fic. One shot. Song fic. Its to the song Chop Suey by System of a Down.

I don't know what this song is really about. But this is what it always makes me think of. Religious themes. It implies that Yamato believes in God. No flaming because of that. I am agnostic but my family is Catholic so leave that alone. Mention suicide attempt.

Disclamer: I don't own anything.

The concert. The Teen-Age Wolves final concert. The stadium, packed full of people, nearly vibrated in excitement and anticipation. The blond lead singer was supposed to make an announcement tonight. Everyone- for weeks- hoped it was going to be a proposal to his girlfriend, Takenouchi Sora, but three weeks before the concert she had gotten into a fatal, car accident, her car flipped five times, before landing on the roof, crushing the car. Suddenly, the lights went out and the four boys walked onto stage, The crowed, cheering Yamato walked up to the microphone, eyes watering, hidden to the crowed, however.

"As you know, my- my girlfriend died, none of us got to say goodbye, this is our way" Matt said as the music, started up, closing his eyes to bat away the tears, whispering 'sorry' before he started to sing;

Wake up  
(wake up)  
Grab a brush and put on a little make up  
Hide the scars to fade away the shakeup  
(hide the scars to fade away the shakeup)  
Whyd you leave the keys up on the table  
There you go create another fable

_Screams could be heard throughout the apartment biulding, __Then, a cherry brunette burst out of one of the appartments, tears in her eyes, screaming back at the blond. He turnd back twords the apartment slamming the door. The girl growled in annoyance, turning back twards the appartment. She tried the door, finding it locked, she banged on the door. The blond flung it open. "What do you want now? The blond aksed agravated, the brunette pushed past him. _

"_My keys" She said, storming out after she grabbed them. The blond, shook his head._

"_Should you drive? I'm sorry, I upset you, I don't think you should drive, let m-_

"_I'm fine, its only tears Yamato" She said acidly, leaving him standing there. "Bye" _

_The blond sighed and shut the door, he would call her later and apologise. It was his fault after all. _  
You wanted to  
Grab a brush and put on a little makeup  
You wanted to  
Hide the scars to fade away the shakeup  
You wanted to  
Whyd you leave the keys up on the table  
I dont think you trust in my self righteous suicide  
I cry when angels deserve to die (die)

Wake up  
(wake up)  
Grab a brush and put on a little make up  
Hide the scars to fade away the shakeup  
(hide the scars to fade away the shakeup)  
Whyd you leave the keys up on the table  
There you go create another fable  
You wanted to  
Grab a brush and put on a little makeup  
You wanted to  
Hide the scars to fade away the shakeup  
You wanted to  
Whyd you leave the keys up on the table

_The brunette never knew what hit her. She hit the black ice, her car swerving, rolling, by the final roll, the girl had died.The poliece officers, identified her as, __Takenouchi Sora__,the officers, called her parents, then through them, her boyfriend. Ishida Yamato._

_Two weeks after Sora died, Yamato found himself in the middle of the road his love was killed on, standing in pouring rain. Hopeing for a car to hit him. Lyrisc that had been stuckin in his head since the beginning of his depression.- the__y day he found out she was dead circled around, as he heard what he thought to be an oncoming car he sang softly _

_  
__'I dont think you trust in my self righteous suicide  
I cry when angels deserve to die'_

_About half a mile away, a brunette boy looked at the clock in his ford toruse, seeing he was late, picked up the speed. Looking up from his clock he saw a glimps of blond, standing in a road, this barly registerd as he tried to stop, his wheeles squealing, as he lost control of his car. Looking at the last moment he reconised the blond. His thoughts screamed "Yamato" as he swerved into a tree-_

In my self righteous suicide  
I cry when angels deserve to die

_The crash brought Matt out of his stupor. He glanced at the car. Reconizing it he rushed over. "Tai! Oh Tai please don't be dead!" The blond sobbed, he couldn't take another of his friends dieing. He rushed to the door, prying it open. Pulling the brunette out. He seemed fine, but Matt pulled out his cell. He diled 9-1-1. "Please its my fault- I – was in the road- He and oh please send an ambulance! __Im at the intersection of 64 and 75__th__ street" _

_The blond cried histarically in the hospital. His brother and tai's sister, Kari tried to comfort him. "Matt Its not your fault. I'm just glad you found him if you wouldn't had been going for a walk-_

_"Hikari its my Fault!" the girl blinked. The blond had never yelled at her before. "I was trying to get hit by the car! Everything I do lately seemse to kill people. OH if he dies-_

_The blond stoped, chocking on the thought of his brumette friend dieing. All because he was being- selfish. What would Sora think? He hung his head. " I have to go." The blond walked around for several hours. Worrining, he didn't know how but he ended up at Sora's grave, he sat on the ground. " I really am dumb Sor, What if he dies? Just because I thought that I couldn't live without you. Am I really THAT selfish. – I Hello?" He said, cutting off his rant to awnser his cell phone.  
"He woke up Matt. He's fine." Kari said. Yamato sighed in reliefe.He went back to the hospital. To apologise and see how the boy was._  
Father father father father  
Father into your hand I comend my spirit  
Father into your hand why have you forsaken me in your eyes  
Forsaken me in your thoughts  
Forsaken me in your heart  
Forsaken me ohh

_The girl looked cold. The opposite of life, she shouldn't be dead. It wasn't right. Flowers, coverd her, before they started to bury her. Her blond boyfriend droping the last one. _  
Trust in my self righteous suicide  
I cry when angels deserve to die

_The blond, droped lyrics onto her grave, lyrics that would let her win their last __argument. The one that said proved that her death would break his ice heart. He never wanted her to be right. Tai Put his hand on his shoulder. "You ok man?" The other boy's arm, still in a cast jabed into Matts back. But, Matt ignored it. He was just glad Tai was there to help him._

"_Yeah, lets go" Matt said as Tai turned to leave. The blond looked at his girlfriends grave, he set a small box on the top of it- inside it, a dimond ring, circling it, were tiney rubys and saphires._  
"In my self righteous suicide" Matt sang, more memorys filling his head:

_He thought of his luckly stoped suicide attempt. "See Sor, you could never be the death of me. I'm sorry" he said. A__nother tear fell down his face as he turned to follow Tai, back to his car. To his house, for the digidestines first meeting without their Cherry brunette friend. _  
"I cry when angels deserve to die…." Matt finished, looking around the stadium " Thank you. This as you know was my last concert. Sor always told me to become an astrounot. So as soon as I get up there, I'll leave a monument to the girl who got me started." He walked off the stage, girls screaming, everyone crying. The last concert Ishida Yamato ever preformed.

_A lon__e blond stood by Sora's grave,the ring in he had placed there before in his hands once again. He kissed it, before, setting it on the grave, he sighed and said softly. "I cry Sor, I cry when my angel, died. You didn't deserve it. No matter the lyrics. I cry."He walked away. Tears streaming his face…._

A/n It was weird I know. But it was stuck in my head. Just like fighting.


End file.
